


Male Reader Smut Shots

by RoguesniperSenpai



Category: Akame ga Kill!, RWBY, Soul Eater, Sword Art Online, ネコぱら | Nekopara (Visual Novel)
Genre: 1000 Words Each, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cat Girl, Dom/sub, F/M, First Time, Light Bondage, MILF, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Submissve Male, Threesome - F/F/M, dominant female, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesniperSenpai/pseuds/RoguesniperSenpai
Summary: Smut shots between 500-1000 words each. Request a Character from Anime or Games and I'll try to write about them!When Requesting, say who you are requesting and where they are from, thank you.(Most of the works are from My wattpad page)





	1. Raven Brawnwen(RWBY) x Male Reader

Anime/Cartoon: RWBY

Requested by: rwbyfan722

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Raven Brawnwen, a woman that was not one to be meddled with. From her looks to her fighting ability, she was a strong one. Especially, if you were used by her most of the time she was stressed.

 

"YES! Harder!" she screamed digging her nails into your back. Wincing slightly you continued to pound into her sex as she screamed in the ecstasy. Your member kept on going back and forth in her sex as you kept on pounding at her womb, trying to reach further and further inside her. She let out another moan as she flipped the two of you, her now on top and you laying on your back. With a grunt, she started to slam herself down onto your large rod. Her breasts bounced up and down with her movements making you follow them with your eyes. "Go on, you can have them~" she panted out making you oblige and start to suck on one of her breasts.

She bit her lip trying to not let out another moan as you moved your hips back and forth with her movements whilst sucking on her breasts, pulling on them and massaging them. "They're so big" you panted giving them another squeeze. "I, Ah, know. You said that the --oh god-- last time" she said, barely keeping in her moans. "R-raven, I'm about to already" you panted making her tsk and get off of you. "Then let us do it like animals before you do~" your member seemed to grow in size from the idea and you smirked grabbing her hips before slamming into her.

"Oh yes!" She moaned out as you started to move and pick up speed. "Oh yes, my stud! Fuck me more!" she cried out as you grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "You're so tight Raven!" you panted out, starting to move quicker and quicker. "And you're so big~" she purred before yelping as you pushed her to the bed and wrapped your arms around her before fucking her as if you were a dog. "Cumming!" you cried out as your juices flew into her. She cried out in pleasure before falling to the bed. You followed her and fell to her side making her smile.

"Do you want me to clean you up?" she asked making you pant out a 'yes'. She smiled before grabbing your member and giving it a large lick. You moaned at the sudden contact and tried to stay calm but couldn't. "Every time we do it, you seem to grow bigger and bigger" she mused sucking on the head. You let out a loud grunt as you watched her work her magic. She was always good at making you fall for her more and more with just being in bed or just seeing her. "Raven" he moaned out.

"Think I should give you a reward for helping me so much~" she cooed slowly enveloping the length in her soft breasts. Just the feeling of the made you let out a loud moan from the softness itself. She let out a little giggled before moving her breasts up and down with licks to the member from time to time. "Enjoying yourself?" she asked the relaxed and moaning form of yourself. "Y-yes" you weakly said out as she continued to pleasure you. Picking up speed, she started to be more rough and violent with her movements making you moan even louder and thrive in her grasp. "I'm going to cum!" "Already? Alright, then you big baby" she giggled as she started to suck you off.

With another loud moan and gasp, you had let out more of your fluids into her making her smile and gulp them down. "So much" she giggled hugging your side as the two of you cuddled. "Raven" "Hmm" she hummed in response, "I love you...Like, love love" "I know silly" she giggled her red eyes looking into yours. "Say, want another round?" "Already?" "Yep and this time, you better not cum so quick!"


	2. Blair x Male reader

Anime: Soul Eater

Requested by: CabooseTheBlueBoi

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When you had first seen the busty Catgirl you had the biggest nosebleed known to man. But after that, you had questioned why two students of a school dedicated to hunting beasts from the darkness had taken in a creature from the darkness. Well, after an explanation from the white-haired male, known as Soul, you had found out that it was just a cat with extremely high magic energy or some crap like that. So you had bidden your friend's goodbye and headed back to your home with a little less blood than usual. But what you didn't know, was the fact the busty beaut had followed you.

 

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" You shouted in surprise backing away from the purple haired female. "Is there a problem Nya?" she questioned, pushing her large chest up. "YES!" you shouted. You decided to take a relaxing bath to end the day but instead had found the busty cat from before in the bathroom with only a towel around her. "Get out!" You shouted pointing at the door. She wined before smirking, "Are you sure~" she purred making you blink and look down before screaming and covering your now erect member. "S-shut up! Get out of here!" you shouted making her laugh again, "You're so cute~" she purred advancing towards you.

"I-I have you know I know martial ar-" she cut you off by kissing you on the lips making your once normal fave turn into a ripe tomato. "W-what the hell?!" you shouted covering your mouth making her laugh. "What Can't handle a little kiss~" she purred removing the towel around your waist. "W-wait!" "Oh my~ So big~" she giggled grasping her hand around your member. You gasped and moaned at the sudden contact and tried to push her away. "S-stop" you stuttered out making her laugh. "Don't think so~" she giggled taking some of your member into her mouth.

You let out another loud moan as she continued to lick and suck on your member, her soft tongue doing wonders to you. "O-oh god" you barely moaned out from the pleasure. "You like?" she asked laughing slightly from the faces you were making. "I know I'm good but I didn't know I was that good~" she purred moving towards you. "Here~ Suck on one of these~" she purred, moving one of her giant breasts towards you. You slowly moved your head to it and stuck the nipple into your mouth before sucking on it like a baby. "So cute~" she squealed before slowly moving her hand up and down around your member.

You didn't know what to do. You were being treated like a baby and you liked it. Sucking on the larger, and probably older, females breast whilst she pleased you with pleasure. "That's it~ Suck your big sis's breasts~" she purred. Her saying that made your member twitch slightly as you felt yourself cumming. "I-i'm-" "It's okay~ Just let it all out~" she purred, kissing your head. With a final moan, your juices flew out onto her hand and a part of your lower body. "You're all dirty now~ Guess we better wash each other~" she purred, guiding you into the bath. When the water hit you, you let out a nice long moan. The water was already doing work on your sore and tired muscles, not to mention getting all the dirt off you.

Blair seemed to giggled and sit just about your member smiling. "Enjoying yourself? Good~ Now let us become one~" she said kissing you. You kissed back and groped her butt making her giggle and position herself. "Get ready~ Big sis is about to make you feel pleasure that you will never feel anywhere else~" she purred before slamming down. She was right, her sex tightened around you the second you entered and her walls felt so nice and smooth. You let out a loud moan making the catgirl giggle before moving her hips up and down. "Enjoying yourself? I sure am~ You're so big you know~" she purred pushing her large chest into your face.

You only lay there in pure ecstasy as she continued to work her magic on you. Her movements, her body, everything was just so great about her. She giggled at the expressions you were making before getting off your member and turning around. "Come on then~ Let's do it this way~" she suggested and you wasted no time. Slamming into her you started to hump her over and over as her large breasts swayed with each movement. "Oh yes~" she moaned as you kept on pounding her.

"Blair" you moaned out, "Yes! Go on, cum in big sis!" she cried out as your movements sped up before you slammed into her and filled her. The both of you moaned before you lay in the warm bath, cuddling. "Doing it here was so nice~" she giggled drawing circles on your chest with her finger. "Yeah...wanna do it again?" "Of course~ We have a whole lot more positions to do after all~"


	3. Dominant Akame x Male Reader

Anime: Akame ga Kill

Requested by: Brave_Vesperia

Kinks: Female domination, low bondage.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nightrade was a deadly team of assassins that killed the evil in the world to save those who could not defend themselves. You were apart of it. You had been apart of the group since the beginning. Person after person joined your band of heroes and not one of them did you care about. Until one joined. Akame. The black haired, red eyed beaut. The silent killer and a rather dominant female. The first time you had asked her out she accepted, much to your joy, but when she suggested sex...well...

 

You panted as your hands and legs were tied to the bedpost. "Remember, I am your mistress," the cold female said pointing at you making you nod your head. "Yes, mistress" you responded, panting from the pressure on your member. "M-mistress" you panted out, "-can you please fuck me?" you asked making her click her tongue. "I am in control, remember" she growled slightly, getting a good hold on your member making you moan out from the contact. "Cum and I will punish you," she said moving her hand up and down.

You let out another moan and bit your lip. She was so good. Her soft hand, the way she moved it also helped, and the way she dominated~ Oh, you just felt as if you were going to cum from the thought. "Oi" she said poking your head. "With us?" she asked making you nod your head. "Good" she muttered before going back to your member. Lowering her head, she took a large portion of your member into her mouth making you moan out from the sudden contact. The wetness of her mouth, joined with her soft tongue, nearly made you climax again. She seemed to notice as well, looking back at you with a stern look. "Don't" the ravenette said making you gulp and nod.

She moved back to pleasuring you, sucking on the tip from time to time. Her movements were slow, but not so fast and not so slow either. Just right. You felt your climax coming and held in various moans and groans but felt yourself tipping over. With one final moan you can inside her making her gasp and gag slightly before removing her face from your groin. "S-sorry.." you said making her glare at you, "..M-mistress". "You should be happy that I'm not going to kill you" she said positioning herself, looking into your eyes with an icy cold glare, "Now, cum again without my permission or we'll do it until the sun goes down".

Slamming your whole member into her, the two of you moaned loudly. Her walls were so tight and her sex was so small that you had already reached her cervix. "O-oh, god" Akame said to herself panting. "Y-you're even bigger in here than out there~" she said pushing your arms down. With a loud moan she started to move her hips up and down at a fast pace. Her sudden movements made you moan yourself as you gripped onto your bounds. "Mistress" you moaned out, "You're so rough". She smiled, a rare thing for her and held your face, "I know~ And you like it don't you, my slave~" she purred, smashing her lips onto your making you moan and kiss back.

The both of you were sweating and were writhing in pleasure. "I'm going to cum" you said, "So am I" she responded. "Let's cum together. As one" she said moving faster. With one final moan, the both of you came. She fell onto you, a large smile on her face. "Say. Wanna do it again?" she asked making you smile. "Of course my little assassin~"


	4. Sinon X Male Reader

Anime: Sword art online

Requested by: Dragonsofchaos

 

Kinks: Bed sex, first time, dirty talk and lust.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gun Gale Online. One of the biggest VR shooters ever. You, a pro player at the game, have been playing ever since the release of the game. You had met many people, as well as may fans along the way, but in the end, you were never happy. But one fateful day you had met a blue haired female that you had fallen for. Of course, you couldn't meet her in real life. The two of you lived on opposite sides of the world but after the dev's had implemented a certain 'feature', the both of you had decided to try it out.

 

"So," Sinon said beside you, "How are we going to do this?" she asked making you look at her. "Well, we're not actually doing it, but I guess we should just follow the instructions?" you questioned making her nod, a faint blush on her cheeks. You opened your menu and clicked on the feature before sending a request to Sinon. She gulped and clicked it and immediately you felt something. You felt hot and bothered and very, very horny. Looking at Sinon you could tell she was affected as well. "I need to take my clothes off" she panted making her clothes disappear until she was only wearing a bra and panties. You followed after her, removing your clothes until all that you wore was a pair of black boxers.

"[Player Name]" she said making you look down and gasp. You had an erection, a really, really big one too. "Um- Well- I-" you stuttered out, your face bright red. "Well, should we- You know" she mumbled making you nod your head before moving towards her. She looked at you before wrapping her arms around your neck as you pushed her onto the bed. Removing your boxers, your large frobbing member hung there. "I-it's...Huge!" Sinon gasped looking at you. "Guess it is," you said smiling slightly.

She slowly moved her hand to it and you moaned making her recoil. "U-um, are-" "Continue" you immediately responded, "It felt good". She gulped and grasped her hand around your shaft one last time before moving her hand up and down. The dev's had really put effort into this. Her hand felt so soft, so good. She continued to move her hand up and down, her movements making you hold in moans and groans as you watched her. Your member seemed to harden making her look up at you. "I-it's gotten harder" she muttered making you nod. "Yeah. Want me to take over?" she nodded as she lay on the bed, legs spread giving you a view of her privates.

You smiled, licking your lips as you gently licked her womanhood. This got a small moan from her making you smirk as you gave another lick before inserting your tongue. She tasted so nice. You started to move your tongue faster as she moaned again, biting her lip as you continued to go to work on her. "I-its feels funny" she moaned out making you look up at her. "What? Never masturbated before" a small nod gave you your answer as you started to lick again before inserting two fingers. "Don't worry, you might feel a bit of a tightness but that just means you're cumming, not to mention the overwhelming pleasure" she seemed to relax slightly giving you a chance to push in deeper making her moan louder and louder with your thrusts. "I-it's happening" she panted before moaning loudly. "Cumming!" she cried out, her fluids flying out making you smile.

"Alright" standing up, your erect member bobbed slightly as you looked at her form. "Want to start the main event?" you asked making her smile as you crawled over. "Will it hurt?" "Don't know, It's both our first times so let's hope for the best" you said making her nod as you positioned yourself. "Ready?" "Ready" with one thrust, your member had penetrated her making her scream making you stop. "A-are you okay?" You asked, worry laced in your voice as she squirmed in discomfort. "I-i'm fine...Just g-give me a second" she muttered making you nod.

A couple seconds later and she was ready making you slowly thrust in and out, moaning was heard from the both of you as you pleasured one another. Her breasts bounced up and down with each movement as she hugged you. "Faster!" she moaned making you nod as you started to move faster, a loud moan coming from her in response. "Fuck me faster!" she shouted again making the both of you pant as you kissed. To say this wasn't real, it felt amazing.

"I-i'm going to cum" "Good, do it in me," she said kissing you again making you smile before speeding up. The two of you moaned again as your fluids went into her. The two of you panted before you gave her a peck on the lip. "That felt good""I agree" "...Hey, [Player Name]" "Hmm" "Wanna do it again?" "Are you saying you want to fuck me?" "Yep~" "Alright then~"


	5. Chocola x Vanilla x Male reader

Anime/Game: Nekopara

Requested by: poserdragon

 

Kinks: Catgirl, first time, incest(Kinda) and shower sex.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You couldn't really explain what was happening. Well, you could, to some extent, but why now? You had a friend who owned a Cafe, a maid cafe to be precise, and two of the employees were... catgirls. Catgirls were a peculiar bunch, very peculiar, and now you had to deal with them. You see, you promised your friend that you would look after the cafe as he had to go and meet some family, his relative had gotten married and he had been invited to a party from the new side of the family, so he asked you to look after the adorable little girls!

 

You didn't mind at first, of course, anyone would, but... it started to get worse. They started to show signs of...lewedness and started to show you their body more. Asking your friend what could be causing this he responded with, "Catnip or their mating season. If it were to be the first one, don't mind it, but if it is the second, try to make sure that the bed stays in one piece". You had shut your phone and sighed and decided to have a shower, cool down a bit.

 

"W-what are you doing here?!" you shouted in surprise, hiding behind the cover of the bath. "Let's shower together!" Chocola shouted--the younger and more energetic one. "Hn, yes, let's" Vanilla, the more Kuudere of the two said, nodding her head. So, now here you were. Blushing bright red as two naked cat girls sat next to you in the bath, their bare skin touching yours as you gulped. If what your friend said was true, and if it was, then you were in some deep shit.

 

They were pushing against you and you could only blush more, looking down at their naked forms. Their well-developed breasts were just below the water, their nipples clear. You couldn't look away, but when Chocola looked at you she laughed and clung to your arm, pushing her breasts against you. "Like what you see, nay?~ You can touch them if you want~" she purred, clinging to your arm tightly. "Hn, you can to me too," Vanilla said, rubbing her head against your shoulder.

 

'Please just be catnip, PLEASE just be catnip' you thought to yourself as you felt yourself slowly get turned on. The two's actions were just too cute for you to handle. "Ah! Look Vanilla! His thing is growing!" "Hn, it's big" the two gripped your member making you yelp in surprise from their actions. Their grip wasn't too strong, it just made it feel better from how soft their hands were. You let out a moan from their advances as they touched your member all over, rubbing the head and stroking it with their fingers.

 

"This is the first time I've seen one! Do you think we can make it bigger Vanilla?" "Hn" the white-haired catgirl responded with a small hum as she enveloped the head of your member with her mouth. Groaning from the pleasure, you just lay there as the two of them played with you. Vanilla was attacking you with her mouth and Chocola with her hands. It started to feel so good that you were about to release. Pre-cum was clearly coming out of your member as Vanilla seemed to be sucking and swallowing it.

 

With a final groan, you let out your pent up stress, a lot of it going in the once stotic catgirl. Her eyes widened when you released into her; she wasn't expecting it. She moved her mouth off your member and your fluids sprayed onto the two. They giggled and licked your fluids off of themselves and looked at your member. It was still hard, very hard, and it was twitching slightly. "It's alive!" "Should we do what we did again?" "Hmm, I know! I saw this in one of the books Master has!" Chocola giggled, straddling you before positioning herself and lowering onto you.

 

You gasped in surprise and bit your lip, trying not to moan as the cat girl on top of writhed in pleasure. "It hurts, but feels nice~" the cat girl mewed as she moved up and down slowly, her cat tail swaying behind her as Vanilla watched on, narrowing her eyes as she stared at her sister. "Ugh, Chocola" you groaned out as you grabbed her tail by accident. She gasped and moaned in pleasure, sniffing slightly as she bit her lip, moving her hand up to her face. "A-ah, sorry" "It's fine" she sniffed, a rosy blush on her face, "I liked it..". Vanilla seemed to hiss as she removed Chocola off you and jumped on herself.

 

She slammed onto you, being more vicious as she moved faster, her insides tightening around you. "Hah, hah, it feels so nice" Vanilla moaned out, moving faster as she rocked her hips back and forth. "Nya! It feels so good!" Vanilla moaned loudly as you moaned loudly and came for the last time. The catgirl got off of you and hugged your side as her sister went to your side. "Hmm, I want to do it again!" Chocola announced as Vanilla nodded, "Agreed". You could only chuckle and scratch your head. This bath time had been very strange.


End file.
